His First Child
by Cara Sage
Summary: AU. If James were never in the picture, who else would Lily be married to? This is a short preview into the life of one Severus Snape as he experiences fatherhood for the first time. Can he handle it or will he work himself into a panic attack? One shot.


"Mr. Snape, you may come in now," said the nurse as she glanced down at her clipboard. Snape gave a curt nod and watched the woman leave in a fast stride, presumably being needed elsewhere. It was a hospital after all, and it was ever busy. He could never understand why Lily had insisted to be brought to a Muggle hospital, but she always did things her way, and he wasn't about to argue with his wife; she was even more stubborn than he was.

It seemed a million ages ago when they were having a quiet breakfast together, and Lily's stomach suddenly contracted. All of a sudden, her water broke, and Snape—usually the calm and stoic man—was sent into a panic.

"Get me to the hospital..." Lily said as she placed her hand on her stomach.

"Right. Let me Floo—"

"Muggle hospital, Sev. There's one just a few blocks away."

"What?" said Snape, thinking that perhaps he had heard wrong.

"Get me to the hospital, Severus Snape!" exclaimed Lily when she felt the baby coming.

And there they were. Not wanting to send Snape into further shock, Lily had quietly asked him to stay outside during her labor. That too had seemed ages ago. Taking a deep breath, Snape walked on with a determined gleam in his eyes. This was it. This was the moment he'd been waiting for. He felt his heart beat rapidly, like pounding drums.

As soon as he stepped inside, he saw Lily—looking lovely even after having just given birth to their first child—smiling down at the infant in her arms. She looked up upon hearing the door and smiled at the sight of her husband. The man had worked himself into a state of wreck; his hair was disheveled, and he looked odd in his Muggle outfit. He could easily have been mistaken for the one who had to go into labor.

"She's beautiful, Sev," said Lily as she watched her husband's mesmerized gaze linger on their daughter. He had a daughter!

Snape absently put one foot in front of the other until he was beside Lily's bed. He looked down at his daughter and saw lovely green eyes—Lily's eyes—and he stared in wonder. For the first time, he felt scared. Nervous. Excited. It was all the things he had never felt, all the things he had never _allowed_ himself to feel, and it was raining down on him all at once.

He reached for the baby but stopped himself, his fears getting the better of him. What if he dropped her? What if he turned out to be a bad father? What if he ended up hurting her? The doubts reflected in his eyes, and Lily didn't need to be a Legilimens to see that.

She reached out to hold her husband's hand, conveying a silent message of understanding and support. When she saw him relax with her touch, she lifted their daughter so that the man could hold her. He turned to Lily, and she nodded encouragingly.

Snape tentatively cradled the baby in his arms, holding her as though she were fragile, and Lily just knew that he would protect this child to death. She watched the man rock their daughter to sleep, and she smiled. It was one of the moments that was worth preserving in her Pensieve. Years later, she would show this particular memory of Snape filled with warmth and love to their daughter.

"She's lovely, Lily," said Snape, his voice barely above a whisper. His eyes were glistening. For a man who rarely showed emotion, this spoke volumes.

Lily couldn't help it. She stood up and engulfed the two in a hug, and they were the picture of a perfect family.

"Lily! You shouldn't stand yet!" said Snape, alarmed.

"Oh Sev, you're such a worry wart."

"Look at your mother," he whispered to his daughter. "Never listens to anyone. Don't grow up to be like her or you'll give me a headache."

Lily hit him lightly on the arm. "Speak for yourself. If she grows up to be a grumpy, cold, and brooding lady, I'll have you to blame. Isn't that right, Liliana?"

"We're not naming her after you," said Snape petulantly.

"I suppose we can meet halfway," said Lily. "Though I doubt she'd be happy being named 'Severus'."

Snape smiled. How on earth was he able to find such a brilliant wife?

"You're going to be a wonderful father, Sev," said Lily out of the blue.

Snape sighed. "I hope so."

"I _know_ so."


End file.
